


Second Favorite Holiday

by Entwinedlove



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Manic Pixie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:34:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26737450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Entwinedlove/pseuds/Entwinedlove
Summary: Alice may be a tad overexcited when it comes to decorating for her second favorite holiday.
Relationships: Alice Cullen & Bella Swan, Jasper Hale/Bella Swan
Comments: 10
Kudos: 37
Collections: 31 Days of Writing Challenge - Fall 2020





	Second Favorite Holiday

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 31 Days of Writing Challenge, bonus challenge: September 30th

Bella was at the Cullen's house working on flashcards for her Psychology course. Classes had only started a few weeks ago, and the amount of information she was supposed to cover in all of her classes this term was far greater than she was used to in high school. Beside her, Jasper was highlighting selections of text in his American History textbook that the editors got wrong. He had a grin on his face as he was doing so, and Bella wasn't planning on interrupting her boyfriend's entertainment anytime soon.

Except, out of the corner of her eye Bella kept seeing something flicker... or vibrate, or something. It was hard to tell. Reading over her latest card, she realized she'd written half of one definition and half of another. Irritation swept over her at her distraction. She balled up the notecard instead of trying to cross through all of the nonsense and threw it in the direction she saw the flicker.

The flicker stopped and in its place was Alice. She had caught the trash and opened it up to read it. "I don't think this is right," she said.

"Of course it isn't right," Bella answered with a huff. "I was distracted."

Alice looked up with wide, almost-surprise on her face. "I didn't mean to distract you, I'm sorry."

Bella tried to focus on Alice across the room; Alice was blurry. Bella rubbed her eyes and looked again. Maybe she had some eyestrain? Maybe she needed glasses?

"You're not going blind," Jasper answered her unasked question, then laughed a little.

Oh, so if it wasn't Bella's eyes that were making Alice blurry, it was Alice doing something. "Why are you flittering around like a hummingbird's wings? It's like you're vibrating where you stand."

Alice took a step closer, still and clear, and then the clock chimed nine and she squealed and started vibrating again. "I'm just so excited."

Bella glanced around and then looked back to her blurry friend. "Why?"

"It's September 30th!"

"And?"

Jasper bumped Bella's ankle with his socked toes. "Esme told her she can't decorate for a holiday except in the month the holiday occurs in."

Alice nodded, or at least Bella thought she did. The vibrating got worse. "It's almost October! I've got pumpkins to place, bats to hang, fake spiderwebs with giant spiders for Emmett... It's my favorite holiday!"

"I thought Christmas was your favorite holiday?" Bella asked.

"Okay, so Halloween is my second favorite holiday, but still!"

"Do you think you can do your vibrating pacing in another room for maybe another half hour so I can concentration on my homework?" Bella asked.

Alice's face might have shown a little upset but it was gone almost too quick to see. "Yep. I'll be back for you at 9:30 exactly. Esme won't mind if we bend her rule a little so you can help pick out what goes where!" There was another high-pitched squeal of excitement and she disappeared.

Bella gave Jasper a look of exasperation, but he just shrugged.


End file.
